Wolverine Vol 2 76/Characters
Abraham Cornelius Abraham Cornelius was one of the main scientists at the Weapon X Program. Wolverine made a reference to him while trying to locate original project members that might be able to help him with his failing immune system. Aldo Ferro Also known as Psi-Borg, Aldo Ferro was one of the main scientists at the Weapon X Program, specializing in memory implants. Heather McNeil Hudson did some computer research on Ferro and found that he had contact with the Canadian Treasury Department regarding money for research grants. Diane Diane was a biker with a black, spiky haircut. She was the girlfriend of Wiley. Diane was with Wiley on the day that they found Wolverine incapacitated on the side of Route 401 in Ottawa. They found the address of Heather McNeil Hudson in Wolverine's wallet and decided to drive him there. While Wiley took Wolverine on his bike, Diane rode Wolverine's chopper. Later, Lady Deathstrike came to Canada on the trail of her foe. She tracked the bikers down to a bar called the Country Bunker. She slashed her way through Wiley then coerced Diane into revealing where they had taken Wolverine. If she refused, Deathstrike would have wound her guts "like a kite string". Heather McNeil Hudson Heather received a visit from three bikers who brought her the unconscious body of Wolverine whom they had found passed out on Route 401. Heather put him to bed until he was feeling better, after which, he asked her to use her Canadian government resources to get some computer information regarding any high-level scientists that may have once been involved with the Weapon X Program. Wolverine's immune system was in sharp decline as a side-effect of having his Adamantium forcibly extracted from his body by Magneto. Heather was unable to find most of the names on Wolverine's list, but did find information regarding an immunology specialist named Monica Hines. Lady Deathstrike Lady Deathstrike collaborated with casino owner Ronald Parvenue to track down Wolverine. Parvenue revealed that he had traced him to Ottawa and told the otherwise bored Lady Deathstrike that he would have a limo waiting to assist her in her journey. Upon reaching Canada, Lady Deathstrike caught Wolverine's trail, tracking his motorcycle to a biker bar. She found a biker named Wiley and attacked him, then coerced his confederates into telling her where Wolverine was. They gave her the address of Heather McNeil Hudson. Lady Deathstrike ambushed Wolverine, smashing through the window and swiping at him with her claws. Magneto While suffering from a fever dream after reaching the home of Heather McNeil Hudson, Wolverine saw an image of a demonic-looking version of Magneto. As in the real world, Magneto used his power to tear the Adamantium from Wolverine's body, causing him excruciating pain. Mariko Yashida While suffering from a fever dream after reaching the home of Heather McNeil Hudson, Wolverine saw an image of a skeletal Mariko Yashida. Monica Hines Monica Hines was a scientist who did research on the effects of complex metallic salts on the immune system and tissue regeneration. She wrote a paper on immunology, which earned her the attention of the Weapon X program. It is likely that she may have been personally involved in the process that bonded Adamantium to the skeleton of James Howlett. Years later, Howlett tried to find her after the Adamantium had been torn from his system by Mangeto, but his research revealed that she was dead. Puck Puck was visiting Heather McNeil Hudson's home on the day that Wolverine arrived in need of help regarding the recent loss of his Adamantium. He warned Wolverine about a suspicious looking limousine that had been cruising the block all morning. Ronald Parvenue Ronald Parvenue received information about a man matching Wolverine's description being sighted on Route 81 in Ottawa. He had Lady Deathstrike accompany him to this location to track him down. Sturgis Sturgis was Ronald Parvenue's limousine driver. Parvenue had Sturgis meet with Lady Deathstrike in Ottawa and transport her Heather McNeil Hudson's home. He circled the neighborhood all morning with her, waiting for some sign of Wolverine. His actions did not go unnoticed however as Puck saw the limousine and warned Heather and Wolverine that something was amiss. Wiley Wiley was a biker with a red beard who traveled through Ottawa with a buddy and a girlfriend. While riding down Route 401, they found Wolverine, who was in a greatly weakened state. Wolverine popped his bone claws then passed out. Rifling through his wallet, Wiley found the address of Heather McNeil Hudson and brought the unconscious mutant to her home. When Heather asked why he would do this for a stranger, this Wiley told her, "Looked like bro to me, ma'-am". Wolverine With his Adamantium having been extracted from his system, Wolverine's immune system was in sharp decline. He rode his chopper through Ottawa, but ran off the road trying to avoid a fox and a rabbit. Some bikers came upon him and Wolverine instinctively popped his bone claws before passing out. The biker found the address of Heather McNeil Hudson in his wallet and brought him to her house. He had Heather use her computer to look up information on anyone involved in the original Weapon X project who might still be alive and could help him. He found the name of a woman who wrote a paper on immunology - Monica Hines. Before he could investigate further, Lady Deathstrike burst through the window and attacked him.